Biofuels for transportation are attractive replacements for gasoline and are rapidly penetrating fuel markets as low concentration blends. Biofuels, derived from natural plant sources, are more environmentally sustainable than those derived from fossil resources (such as gasoline), their use allowing a reduction in the levels of so-called fossil carbon dioxide (CO2) gas that is released into the atmosphere as a result of fuel combustion. In addition, biofuels can be produced locally in many geographies, and can act to reduce dependence on imported fossil energy resources. Two alcohols useful in biofuels are ethanol and butanol.
Ethanol is rapidly becoming a major hydrogen-rich liquid transport fuel around the world. Worldwide consumption of ethanol in 2002 was an estimated 10.8 billion gallons. The global market for the fuel ethanol industry has also been predicted to grow sharply in future, due to an increased interest in ethanol in Europe, Japan, the USA and several developing nations.
For example, in the USA, ethanol is used to produce E10, a 10% mixture of ethanol in gasoline. In E10 blends the ethanol component acts as an oxygenating agent, improving the efficiency of combustion and reducing the production of air pollutants. In Brazil, ethanol satisfies approximately 30% of the transport fuel demand, as both an oxygenating agent blended in gasoline, or as a pure fuel in its own right. Also, in Europe, environmental concerns surrounding the consequences of Green House Gas (GHG) emissions have been the stimulus for the European Union (EU) to set member nations a mandated target for the consumption of sustainable transport biofuels.
The vast majority of fuel ethanol is produced via traditional yeast-based fermentation processes that use crop derived carbohydrates, such as sucrose extracted from sugarcane or starch extracted from grain crops, as the main carbon source. However, the cost of these carbohydrate feed stocks is influenced by their value as human food or animal feed, while the cultivation of starch or sucrose-producing crops for ethanol production is not economically sustainable in all geographies. Therefore, it is of interest to develop technologies to convert lower cost and/or more abundant carbon resources into fuel ethanol.
CO is a major free energy-rich by-product of the incomplete combustion of organic materials such as coal or oil and oil derived products. For example, the steel industry in Australia is reported to produce and release into the atmosphere over 500,000 tonnes of CO annually.
It has long been recognised that catalytic processes may be used to convert gases consisting primarily of CO and/or CO and hydrogen (H2) into a variety of fuels and chemicals. However, micro-organisms may also be used to convert these gases into fuels and chemicals. These biological processes, although generally slower than chemical reactions, have several advantages over catalytic processes, including higher specificity, higher yields, lower energy costs and greater resistance to poisoning.
The ability of micro-organisms to grow on CO as their sole carbon source was first discovered in 1903. This was later determined to be a property of organisms that use the acetyl coenzyme A (acetyl CoA) biochemical pathway of autotrophic growth (also known as the Woods-Ljungdahl pathway). A large number of anaerobic organisms including carboxydotrophic, photosynthetic, methanogenic and acetogenic organisms have been shown to metabolize CO to various end products, namely CO2, H2, methane, n-butanol, acetate and ethanol. While using CO as the sole carbon source all such organisms produce at least two of these end products.
Anaerobic bacteria, such as those from the genus Clostridium, have been demonstrated to produce ethanol from CO, CO2 and H2 via the acetyl CoA biochemical pathway. For example, various strains of Clostridium ljungdahlii that produce ethanol from gases are described in WO 00/68407, EP 117309, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,173,429, 5,593,886, and 6,368,819, WO 98/00558 and WO 02/08438. The bacterium Clostridium autoethanogenum sp is also known to produce ethanol from gases (Aribini et al, Archives of Microbiology 161, pp 345-351 (1994)).
However, ethanol production by micro-organisms by fermentation of gases is always associated with co-production of acetate and/or acetic acid. As some of the available carbon is converted into acetate/acetic acid rather than ethanol, the efficiency of production of ethanol using such fermentation processes may be less than desirable. Also, unless the acetate/acetic acid by-product can be used for some other purpose, it may pose a waste disposal problem. Acetate/acetic acid is converted to methane by micro-organisms and therefore has the potential to contribute to Green House Gas emissions.
Butanol may be used as a fuel in an internal combustion engine. It is in several ways more similar to gasoline than it is to ethanol. Butanol can be produced by fermentation of biomass. The process uses the bacterium from the genus Clostridium (such as Clostridium acetobutylicum). It was Chaim Weizmann who first used this bacterium for the production of acetone from starch (with the main use of acetone being the making of Cordite) in 1916. Butanol was a by-product of this fermentation. The process also creates recoverable amounts of ethanol, H2 and CO2 gases and a number of other by-products: acetic, lactic and propionic acids, acetone and isopropanol. Indeed, processes for producing butanol by fermentation are now widely referred to as Acetone Butanol Ethanol (ABE) processes, to reflect three of the principal products of this fermentation.
The ABE process was an industry standard until the late 1940s, when low oil costs drove more efficient processes based on hydrocarbon cracking and petroleum distillation techniques.
More recently, as interest in the production and application of environmentally sustainable fuels has strengthened, interest in biological processes to produce butanol (often referred to as bio-butanol) has increased. For example, in Jun. 2006 BP announced collaboration with Dupont and British Sugar to manufacture biobutanol using conventional technology in the UK. BP provides a route for butanol into the transport fuel market and has stated that it aims to blend butanol with petrol at its 1200 filling stations.
It is an object of the present invention to go at least some way towards providing a process of producing alcohols by fermentation of gaseous substrates and carbohydrate substrates that has increased efficiency over prior art processes, or at least to offer the public a useful choice.